fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Club Warrior
Kamen Rider Club Warrior is a Rider in the fanfictional series Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. Andy Andy is a troubled teenage highschool boy who was selected to become Club Warrior by the evil will of the Spider Undead (Category Ace of Clubs). Unlike Kamen Rider Spade Warrior & Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior, the first BOARD-created Riders, Andy gets no Jack form mainly because of a lack of a Rouze Absorber, but unseals other Undead to aid him, especially in the battle against the Keroberos Undead. This ability is removed from him when Joker is the only remaining Undead. Forms The Club Warrior system was developed through tricks & manipulation by the Peacock Undead, who needed the sealed Spider Undead to complete it. However, as later revealed, the Undead was not sealed properly & thus manipulated his users for his own agenda. For Andy to change into Club Warrior, he has to insert the sealed Category Ace of Clubs (Change Spider) card into his Club Buckle & position his buckle in front of his waist. The belt will then expand automatically around his waist. Andy makes a motion with his right hand across his face & says "Kamen Rider!" & opens a portion of his buckle. The buckle will announce "Open Up!" at this point. This will also cause a violet projection with a spider image to come out before him. Unlike Spade Warrior & Diamond Warrior's method of transformation (running into their projections), Andy's projection comes to him. This will complete the transformation into Club Warrior. The same "Open Up" system will be used for the Rider Systems of the Riders Kamen Rider A-King, Kamen Rider A-Queen, & Kamen Rider A-Jack. - Evolution Tarantula= Club Warrior's "King Form" manifestation is the result of the collaborating consciousness of Tiger Undead & the pacifist Tarantula Undead usurping control from the Spider Undead. 'Dark Andy', attempting to initiate King Form with Diamond Warrior's Rouse Absorber, inadvertently brings the combined presence of the Tiger & Tarantula Undead to forefront &, with their combined wills, exorcised the Spider Undead from Andy. In the ensuing battle without the Spider Undead, Andy morphs between his human form & Tarantula Undead's form. With this form, along with Ray's King Rouzer, enables Tarantula-Andy to defeat the Spider Undead & give it a 'Proper Seal'. }} Gear & Accessories Clover Buckle Designated "Rider System 03", this transformation device was the second Rider System produced by Peacock Undead with the aid of the B.O.A.R.D. scientists under his control. The Clover was designed specifically for compatibility with the A: "Change Spider" Rouse Card. This Rider System model utilizes the "Open-Up" mechanism, to scan the Category-Ace Rouse Card; producing a transformation screen that attracts to the Rider (as opposed to the earlier systems which produces stationary screens). Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Clover Rouzer This is Clover Warrior’s primary armament; an extendable staff weapon that actually lacks a storage unit for Rouse Cards, resulting in him needing a card holder on his waist. It has built-in 'Rouzer' technology, which enables Clover Warrior to augment his capabilities with the powers of the sealed Undead for personal use. Green Clover The Green Clover is a special hyper-performance motorbike developed by the Peacock Undead with specified design aspects catering to the specifications of the Clover Warrior Rider System. Developed by the captive B.O.A.R.D. scientists, the specs that Green Clover was based upon are virtually identical to the specs found on the blueprints used to constructed B.O.A.R.D's original bike series, & as such has limited Rouzer capability. This feature allows the Rider to further augment certain aspects of the bike's performance levels. Blizzard Clover ■'Cards Required: Blizzard Polar (6)' This special performance mode is activated with the use of the 6: "Blizzard Polar" card. This augments the Clover's offensive capabilities with a deep-freezing barrier. Rouse Cards: Club Suit Rouse Combos Blizzard Crush *'Cards Required:' Bite Cobra (5') + Blizzard Polar ('6) Club Warrior's signature card combo; The combo enables Club Warrior to blast a snowstorm at his opponent while doing his scissors kick, coupling 5's "BITE" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Blizzard Gale *'Cards Required:' Blizzard Polar (6') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Club Warrior to throw a screw punch, freezing his opponent, coupling 3's "SCREW" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Blizzard Venom *'Cards Required:' Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Blizzard Polar ('6) + Poison Scorpion (8') The combo enables Club Warrior to leap into the air & strike with his rouser which is tipped with an icy poison; weakening his opponent to toss up, coupling '''4's "''RUSH" effect imbued with both attributes of 6's "BLIZZARD" & 8's "POISON". "Rush/Screw Combo" *'Cards Required:' Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Club Warrior to use Rouser as a drill while charging at his opponent, coupling both effects of 3's "SCREW"' & 4's "RUSH". "Smog/Stab Combo" *'Cards Required:' Smog Squid (9') + Stab Bee ('2) The combo enables Club Warrior to use/shoot a smokescreen from his Rouser to catch his opponent off guard before impaling him, coupling 2's "STAB" effect imbued with the smoke-attribute of the 9's "SMOG" effect. "Smog/Poison Combo" *'Cards Required:' Smog Squid (9') + Poison Scorpion ('8) The combo enables Club Warrior to use/shoot a poisonous smoke from his Rouser to weaken his opponent, coupling both attributes of 9's "SMOG" & 8's "POISON". "Spinning Dance" *'Cards Required: '''Float Dragonfly ('4') + Drill Shell ('5') + Tornado Hawk ('6''') This combo, originally used by Heart Warrior, is once used by Club Warrior when he steals Heart Warrior's deck. It allows Club Warrior to spin & levitate through a wind cyclone, then delivering a wind-powered drill kick to his opponent.